Piranha Swamp-Mushroom
Piranha Swamp-Mushroom is course 3 Of Super Mario 65: The Rainbow Stars. This course takes place in a swamp that has large structures that extend upward. This course will also mark the first use of the shell, which is used many times here. Course 3 is easier in difficulty than Course 2. Stars (7) Difficulty (2/5) Medium Star 1: Return Of The Piranha Plants For this first star Mario must hunt down five piranhas just like he does in the original game. To the left of the spawn Mario can wallkick up some yellow walls to a higher platform. Careful, as this platform has sand that will slowly pull Mario down if he does not keep pressing A. From the far side of this ledge is a mushroom with the first piranha. Next, jump down and Mario should see a large pit that has surfaces with pink and blue dotted textures. Jump down here to eliminate the second piranha. After this, run towards the trees and climb the one closest to the wall. From this tree Mario can jump up to a platform that has the next 3 piranhas on it. The first one here is in a pipe up ahead. There is also a piranha on the grass to the left of where Mario jumped up. The final piranha is on a mushroom below. Finishing off them all with result in Mario collecting the star. Difficulty (1/5) Easy Star 2: The Crushing Of The Thwomps This Star can be done with or without the shell, although it is easier with it. First grab the shell and time your movement where Mario can dodge the crushing of the thwomps. Head down the stairs slowly while dodging all of the threats in the form of whomps, chuckyas and bullet bills. Once Mario is at the bottom of the stairs turn left and head straight where he will see the path for the star. The rest of this path can be done by patiently waiting for the thwomps to crush down and then riding past. Once Mario gets to the end of the path he must lose the shell so he can get on top of the last thwomp. Then jump down on the mushroom where the star is under the final thwomp. Alternatively, to do this without the shell Mario can use long jumps to go to thwomp to thwomp. This is trickier though as Mario can easily slide off a thwomp when trying to connect a jump. Difficulty (2/5) Medium - with shell. (3/5) Hard - without shell. Star 3: On Top Of The Bowser’s Castle Bowser’s Castle can be reached from a secret pipe. To find this pipe head to the left of where the last Star was and look off the side of the level. Once you have entered the pipe you will arrive at Bowser’s Castle. There are a few boxes that must be climbed which can be made with side somersaults. The last box will reveal to Mario, the star. Difficulty (1/5) Easy Edit in process Category:Piranha Swamp-Mushroom Category:Super Mario 65 Category:Skelenio Category:Mario Category:Shell Ride Category:Course 3 Category:Owl